


The mysterious disappearance of Emilie Agreste

by chatsbuginette



Series: Miraculous Unsolved [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I failed, I tried being funny, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatsbuginette/pseuds/chatsbuginette
Summary: This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we uncover the mysterious disappearance of Emilie Agreste.
Series: Miraculous Unsolved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560388
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	The mysterious disappearance of Emilie Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> Episode is set in 2020 and I tired to use all the info I had on Emilie but I had to make some stuff up.

"This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we investigated the mysterious disappearance of Emilie Agreste famous French model and actress" Ryan started out like always.

"Why does that sound familiar" Shane scratched his head his face forming in a frown while he tried to remember.

"Well she is a pretty famous actress and model and tis did happen only in 2015 but her husband also is Gabriel Agreste" 

"Wait Gabriel Agreste, that designer who sued half of French and US media?" Shane asked belvidered

"Yes" a quiet wheeze escaped him

"Why are we doing this? Is he gonna sue us?" 

Ryan laughed "well I hope not"

*  
"On the chilly morning of January 26th Adrien Agreste awoke to a loud noise that he would later describe as a noise he would imagine reality would make if it ripped" before Ryan could continue Shane inevitably interrupted him.

Yellow letters appeared on the screen.

"Well that's a description" Ryan laughed 

"Well an unofficial source says that he also compared it to something from an anime so..." 

"How old is this guy?"

"He was 13 at the time"

"Oh, well that's kind of sad"

"The noise, according to Adrien came from his parents bedroom on the second floor of their Paris mansion. The bedroom was only a couple of rooms away from from Adrien's so he quickly made it there. Adrien was the first one to see the state of the room..."

"Where was Mister Agreste?" Shane asked 

"He was working in the office the previous night and it dragged out so he just stayed the night"

"So it was just Emilie and Adrien in the house?"

"And two security guards on the premises around the house, the fact that they were just outside the house gets weirder later"

Shane just nodded 

"...room was in chaos, all of the firniture was moved as if some great force slammed it all on the walls. Feathers from the pillows were everywhere, considering the scene and the fact that it was still dark it took a moment for Adrien to realize that Emilie was standing on the window. Emilie waved at Adrien and said I quote "He'll catch me" end quote after saying that she jumped..."

"Wait, she jumped?" 

"Yes" Ryan wheezed already knowing where was Shame going with his question.

"Well whats the mystery here, she jumped out the 2nd floor window of a mansion, mansions have high ceilings so it would be quite a fall from there" Shane followed his explanation with hand motions and Ryan just watched.

"How do you then explain the sound her child who was sleeping just a few rooms down the hallway heard?"

"He just woke up, maybe he dreamt it"

"So now the kid is crazy?"

"Or maybe she had a drink or two, trashed the room made some loud noises kid woke up to that and since he was still sleepy he thought it was louder. He comes to her room sees her drunk jumping out the window and Mister Agreste pays for a cover up" 

"So she was just drunk missing her husband and decided to jump so he could come and catch her" Ryan looked at Shane

Shane looked straight at the camera.

"Spoiler warning, he didn't catch her"

Ryan wheezed and then full on laughed and Shane soon joined him.

"This is horrible we shouldn't laugh" Ryan tried stopping to give at least some respect.

"Yeah we shouldn't, Gabriel is going to sue" the laugh Ryan just managed to calm returned even stronger.

*

"...that was the last time anyone saw Emile agreste. Having said that let's jump in to theories. 

Theory number 1.

Emilie was trying to escape the mansion and the security guards weren't there to keep people out but to keep Emilie and Adrien in. Gabriel is reportedly a very protective man when it comes to his family, this theory became famous after Gabriel sent Adrien to attend school even doe he was homeschooled for his whole entire life. Some conspiracy theorists think that Emilie was trying to escape the safe prison Gabriel locked her in and that costed her her life so Gabriel out of guilt let Adrien attend school to prevent anything like that from happening to him."

"So people think that because kid started scholl?"

"Well he was homeschooled for his whole life and his wife did just disappear so wouldn't it be logical that it safer to keep Adrien in the house? On top of all that around the same time Adrien started school Hawkmoth appeared."

"What the fuck is Hawkmoth?" Shane abruptly stopped nodding in agreement to what Ryan was saying.

"A butterfly themed villain terororizing Paris."

"Like Mothman? Why haven't we done an episode on him? Does he make high pitched noises?"

Ryan wheezed "as far as I know he doesn't, but he does apparently have telepaty" Shane's eyes widened.

"But seriously why haven't we done an episode on him?"

"I dont know. Should we?" Shane just shrugged "alright, comment down below if we should make an episoed on whatever is happening in Paris".

*

"Theory number 2.

Gabriel Agreste killed Emilie Agreste and disposed of her body in the Seine

Emily was apparently really close with one of the photographers that worked for the brand and Gabriel took notice of. He slowly started separating Emilie from him and finally fired him. But Gabriel's jealousy didn't stop there, Emilie was soon also basically fired even doe she called it retiring. Adrien, their son took Emilie's place as the face of the brand and Emilie stopped coming to the company. Not long after that photographers brakes turned out to be faulty and je ended up ctashing into Seine where he drowned."

"Suspicious" Shane squinted his eyes at the camera and Ryan laughed.

*

"After that according to the testimony of an ex housekeeper from the Agreste masion Emilie was devastated and would sometimes say she wished she was at the bottom of the Seine too. 

On the night of the disappearance Gabriel is seen leaving his office a roughly 30 minutes before Adrien found Emilie standing on the window, he wouldn't return until 15 minutes before officers came to tell him the bad news. A jogger has reportedly seen Gabriel on his jogging route near the Seine around the time of the dawn the morningof the disappearance, he doesn't know what was he doing there and Gabriel has denied he was there."

"So he was missing from the office where he was supposed to be working and someone has also seen him at the Seine, the same river his wife wished to be on the bottom of after her supposed lover died?

"Aham"

"Why is this case still unsolved?"

"Well they haven't found the body or any proof that Gabriel was at the mansion that morning and the cleaners say the saw him heading for the roof of the building where according to him he was trying to get inspiration and he is rich" Ryan explained.

Shane wheezes " oh that he is".

*

"Now we come to our 3rd and final theory Emilie Agreste was kidnapped by aliens"

"I knew it" Shane yelled "all of these theories where way to normal" Ryan wheezed and scratched his head.

"Well this is the pattern I developed"

*

"On the morning of the disappearance Adrien reported hearing a loud noise that sounded like the dimension was breaking. Such loud noise would be heard not only in the mansion but across the whole Paris but no one reported hearing anything not even the guards outside the house"

"Like I said" Shane interrupted "maybe the kid was still sleeping and only truly woke up when he saw his mom jump out the window"

*  
"One thing the guards did report is a big flash of light coming from one of the windows but since it was gone quickly they didn't think much about it at the moment.

Roughly 20 minutes after Adrien reported his mother jumping out the window and then going missing gurads and first reponders spotted a short humanoid figure in green and what appeared a shell of sorts on it's back. The figure was quick to escape after being spotted."

"Is that it ?"Shane asked.

"Yes"

"Honestly I think that last theory is bullshit"

"Okay, which one do you think is the most possible one?"

"Second one"

"Really?"

"Yes, which one would you say? Aliens?"

"Actually no, I'll have to say the first one but the truth is even after five years we can't tell wit with certainty and this case will have to remain for the time being unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I might write another one covering Hawkmoth and the miraculouses.


End file.
